kekuatan misterius
by half god
Summary: naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan oleh tetua kodok, yang akan membawa kedamain di dunia shinobi,,, Dengan kemampuan misterius yang di berikan oleh orang misterius , kini naruto menguasi lima elem dan Kekkei Genkai.


Naruto : Kekuatan misterius  
Autor: half god  
rating: T+K

Genera: adventure

Pairing: naruhina

sumray : naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan oleh tetua kodok, yang akan membawa kedamain di dunia shinobi,,,

Dengan kemampuan misterius yang di berikan oleh orang misterius , kini naruto menguasi lima elem dan Kekkei Genkai.  
chapter: 1 

didalam hutan kematian terdapan anak berumur 7 tahun dengat rambut jabrik berwarna kuning kemasan dan memiliki mata biru sebiru langit yang meyiratkan ketakutan dan kebencian,yang berbararing lemah setelah dikejar dan dipukuli oleh sekumpulan shinobi konoha,,,

" akhirnya kau akan mati moster, garar-gara kau ayah dan ibu ku mati,,, rasakan ini katon : great fire ball ,,,, whueess, dari mulut salah satu shinobi itu mengeluarkan bola api yang sangat besar yang mengarah ke anak kcil yang sudah tak berdaya karna menahan sakit,,,

'' **naruto pov"**

Kudengar salah satu dari shinobi konoha mengarahkan jurusnya dan seketika gelap menyelimutiku,, aku terbangun ditempat gelap dan berair seperti dilorong pembuangan air,, kuarahkan pandangan ku kesekitar,,,, samar-samar kudengar suara yang berat mengema dilorong gelap itu,,,

"kemari nak "

"kemari nak "

"kemari nak "

Kudengar orang memangilku,,, ku ikuti suara itu sampai didepan sebuah jeruji besi yang sangat besar,,, ku lihat gigi-gigi runcing mata vertical menyala dengan kuku-kuku runcing, dan sembilan ekor melambai dengan anggunya,,, sangat menyeramkan, "hi nak" suara berat kas moster membangunkan ku dari keterkejutanku,

Si..iapa itu tanyaku,, "pertama tama aku minta ma'af karna aku kamu dibenci seluruh warga,,, namaku kyubi no kitsune",,, matakun semakin membelalak lebar,,, kamu bohong, kuyubi sudah mati 7 tahun lalu dibunuh oleh yondaime hokage, hahahahah kamu kira aku ini siapa ha,, aku ini kyubi no kitsune ratu dari para biju,,, aku tersenyum menangapi ucapannya," hi nak kenapa kamu tersenyum,, apa kamu tidak takut denganku" hahaha, aku tertawa, kenapa aku harus takut, sedangkan kamu tidak bisa keluar dari dalam kurungan mu. "anak yang pintar, kenapa kamu kelihatan gembira sedangkan didalam tubuhmu terdapat monster yang selalu diliputi kebencian". " hi kyubi suatu saat aku akan mengapus kebencin mu dan akan menjadikan temanku,,, dia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat tulus, " nak aku akan memberimu sedikit kekuatanku untuk melindungi dirimu,, bersiaplah,, dari dalam kerangkeng keluar cakra merah dan menyelimuti tubuh ku,,, kurasakan tubuhku semakin ringan dan bertenaga,,, trimakasi kyu-chan,,, whusess,,, hai kyu, hai naruto kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara itu, terlihat bayangan seorang mengenakan topeng,, kyu mebelalakan matanya melihat orang itu dan berucap '' rikhci-sama, halo kyu lama tak jumpa,,, aku hanya terbengong melihat perbincangan kedua mahluk yang berbeda wujud,,, nah naruto kau sudah besar ya,,, kamu siapa, aku rikhci,, renkarnasimu yang dulu,,, nah ini sudah saatnya aku memberikan seluruh kekuatan ku,,, pejamkan matamu,,, kuturuti saja apa yang diperintahkan,, dan selanjutnya rikchi-sama menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dimataku,,, kurasakan kekuatan aneh menjalar memasuki seluruh tubuhku,, "nah sudah selesai, sekarang buka matamu naruto,,, apa ini kurasakan aliran cakra didalam tubuh ku dan aku juga bisa melihat aliran cakra dan tititik cakra dalam tubuh rikhci-sama,,, itu adalah mata ryukugan,,, mata yang lebih kuat dari mata rinnegan yang dimiliki rikudo sennin,, nah sekarang keluarlah dari alam bawah sadarmu dan lawan semua musuh mu….

"**Normal pov"**

Great fire ball,,, jurus itu terus mengarah kepada naruto,,, sebelum jutsu itu mendekat naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan dan menggumamkan sesuatu,, "great protect shadow", seketika jutsu katon itu lenyap tanpa bekas seakan ada dingding yang kasat mata melindunggi naruto,,, semua shinobi terkejut jurusnya bisa ditahan hanya dengan dua tangan,,, raiton: great shigma ucap naruto,,, dan seketika halilintar datang dari atas dan membentuk sebuah srigala dengan sayap dipungngunya yang langsung menerjang sekumpulan shinobi konoha,,, terlambat bagi mereka untuk menghindar,,, jutsu petir yang sangat dasiat menghantam mereka semua dan "bluuuaarrrr"" terjadi ledakan besar,,, terlihat lubang yang berdiameter 50 dengan kedalaman 30 meter,,, terlihat jasat para shinobi yang mati terkena jutsu itu,,,,

Naruto kini berjalan tertatih ke apartemenya dan buaghh….

continue 


End file.
